Rin Yuki
Rin is a quiet yet keen observer and enjoys anything sweet while drinking vanilla rooibos tea. She is not subjective to other beings but if someone should rub her off the wrong way, she will ensure swift torment. She shields off her emotions well and possesses a cold demeanor however, she is caring to those she loves and admires, especially towards her pet pug; Hyo. Background Information Rin was born and raised in Kirigakure with her parents and younger sibling; Ichiryuu. From past events, the Yuki clan has been in hiding ever since even this particular branch, and not much is known about the clan. In attempts to conceal her KG, Rin's parents disapproved of her using any form in which would reveal her and her brother's identities. Mother disapproved yet their father took responsibility and brought the children to a temple far off in the mountains, in secrecy from their mother and trained them. He brought them away from civilization and trained them exponentially in all aspects where he could possibly teach them, specializing water and wind for her sake. However, it was only a matter of time when their mother would realize what they were doing and disclosed the dangers that would follow should they be discovered. Rin simply ignored. Four years ago, a grave accident took the life of their father and yet nothing was declared as to how his death occurred other than he sacrificed his life in order to save his squad of genin children. The shinobi that gave the disheartened news, soon followed up and handed the family a small pet that resided and followed their father around during missions which was beat up and injured nearly to the brink of death. Rin took it upon herself to care for the animal however, Rin took his death hardest causing her mind even including her personality to shift entirely for the worse. She attended the Academy in order to locate the truth and take her revenge. She started with the exams and annihilated countless of children in cold blood and displayed no mercy or remorse. Later on, she came across of few students which managed to change her mind, entirely and now focuses primarily on getting stronger. Personality & Behavior Rin is mainly silent and observant and yet she possesses an abrasive yet short-tempered kind of personality with a sadistic sense of humor. Despite her previous life of pursuing the slaughter of innocent lives, as of recently, she prefers to silently watch things conclude on the side-lines rather than engage in any form of combat, unless she sees worth or purpose. She enjoys training more than she likes to admit however in battle, her harsh expressions reveal themselves as they are instantly switched to a more savage, confident and blood lust brutal monster. She remains utterly loyal to those she truly cares about and is devoted to them. She cares for the pet left by her late-father and treasures it immensely. She is adventurous and takes pride in what she believes in, and wishes to further pursue and succeed in achieving all of her life's pursuit. Hyo, was originally Akira Yuki's pet dog (pug) which followed him everywhere, even in the harshest of seasons and situations. He was loyal and was often used as a means of distraction. However, he is cunning, quick and constantly trying to fill his belly. He was bestowed onto Rin upon Akira's passing and while displaying similar characteristics as her father's, Hyo is now attached to her. He is also Rin's means of waking up every morning by liking her face and going through her cookie bags. Like all dogs, he is playful, loving and dedicated to his owner but is friendly to all that comes in contact with him until showing ill intent towards Rin. Appearance Rin is currently fifteen years old and is five feet tall yet still growing fast and weighs hundred and ten pounds with long black choppy hair, large Nordic blue eyes and porcelain skin. Her attire changes regularly yet keeps the pinstripe detail while wearing a collar with a bell attached. Hyo is a typical fawn pug with a dark spot that appears similar to a snowflake just behind his neck, located just below his purple collar. He is quite energetic despite his chubby figure and is always following Rin and even her sibling, at times. He shows only content emotions despite losing his original owner; Akira. Abilities * Ninjutsu This came easy upon her father's teachings. He was relentless and ensured that she got it correct each and every time which was extremely valuable in her efforts to excel in her most used techniques. She finds different methods to combine them for more powerful and efficient combinations. * Speed One of her more noticeable traits is her tremendously skillful speed. Rin moves at an excessively fast speed in all forms of combat. She constantly finds different methods to incorporate her releases into her combat styles and techniques. * Killing Intent She learned to hone on this ability as it becomes quite useful when she radiates and exudes her pure slaying intent to kill which has the effects of paralyzing surrounding opponents with utter fear. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline * Kirigakure Arc 1. Civil War. Missions Training Approved By: BIG DADDEH BANTU APPROVES Category:Characters